


lost my senses, i'm defenseless

by oofmybones



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Intimacy, M/M, Married Life, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oofmybones/pseuds/oofmybones
Summary: Tony sees Steve in military uniform for the first time. Steve just wants him to focus on the mission. When they get back home, Steve intends to punish him, but Steve changes his mind.(Title: No Control by One Direction)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 57





	lost my senses, i'm defenseless

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! its been a long time since i've posted ^^" sorry abt that. school's made me busy lmao. anyways, this was a christmas gift to one of my friends :D i decided i would post it since i wanted to give this to everyone for christmas!!! happy holidays, merry christmas, & happy hanukkah!! enjoy ♥

* * *

“You’re looking sharp, Captain.”

Steve looks at Tony incredulously. “Huh?” He asks.

Tony then looks him up and down, and smirks. Steve knows this look—it’s the bedroom eyes—and he really would like it if Tony just didn’t look at him like that right now. They have to shut down the HYDRA facility they discovered and Tony’s just trying to distract him.

“Tony, please focus. Do what you want later, just not now,” Steve sternly scolds. “I told Secretary Ross you’re Earth’s best defender, don’t embarrass me.”

Tony whines like a child who didn’t get candy before dinner. “But honeeeeey, you look so damn hot in military uniform! How can I handle this kind of situation?” Tony pouts and juts his lip out cutely. Steve is sure he’s about to do the Bambi Eyes.

Steve groans. “Tony.” Tony is still looking at him, eyes half-lidded, batting his stupid eyelashes at him innocently. Jesus Christ, he thinks. Tony’s being such a tease and Steve’s making sure to get back at him later.

For now, they have to finish the mission.

\--

“Ahh,” Tony sighs, collapsing face first on their shared bed while still in his undersuit. His husband was clearly bone tired. “I don’t ever wanna leave our bed again.”

The whole mission took about 8 hours. They were able to successfully shut down the HYDRA facility and got back home late in the night. Though, Steve still has unfinished business.

Tony rolls over and gets up. “I’m going to take a shower. I stink so badly,” He says, and stands up. Tony turns back at Steve and smirks before he leaves the room.

It was time for payback.

Steve follows after Tony, and opens the bathroom door just as Tony is taking off his undersuit. Tony turns to look at him, with surprise first gracing his features, and the next, the same teasing smirk as before.

Tony’s just playing him but it’s not like Steve doesn’t want to willingly give in. He loves the man so much that it hurts, and Steve admits, he loves the games they play.

Additionally, Tony looks so goddamn good in his undersuit and Steve knows that Tony meant to have Steve see him undress in the first place. He found out a few months ago that Steve absolutely loves seeing him in it, and now Tony is using that against him.

It really is hard to be married to a genius.

“What’s up, soldier?” Tony purrs, slowly pulling the sleeves of his undersuit off of his shoulders. “Is there something you need?” 

Then Tony licks his fucking lips. “Or is there someone you want?”

Curse everything, Steve thinks. He launches forward and traps Tony between the wall and his body. He hears Tony’s hitched breath as he comes closer, just an inch away from Tony’s lips. Tony looks up at him with eyes full of lust and adoration.

“Tell me, Captain. Do you want me?” Tony whispers, putting his hands up to cup both sides of Steve’s face gently. Tony looks so beautiful at this distance, so open and vulnerable for Steve in a way that he still can’t believe they got to this point. 

Steve guesses it’s hard to believe in because they used to butt heads all the time as teammates back in SHIELD’s helicarrier back then, that it’s so in contrast to how they just got married two years ago and they’re still so happy now.

Time flies so fast but Steve will never stop loving Tony Stark.

Steve’s reply is almost immediate. “I do, maybe a little too much,” He says, and finally seals the gap between them with a passionate kiss.

One passionate kiss and another, and they’re making out in the bathroom like a bunch of horny teenagers, rather than the heroes they’re supposed to be. It was so rare to ever have time with each other these days that when they do, Steve admits that they get a bit reckless.

He takes off his shirt and throws it away haphazardly, with Tony’s nimble hands trying to help him discard of his pants. Steve just keeps kissing Tony with no sweat, shrugging off his undersuit all the while. Everything’s messy on the floor but honestly, Steve doesn’t care.

The bathroom fills with pants and soft moans as things get a lot more heated. Steve lifts Tony up, not breaking the kiss. His husband wraps his arms around him and Steve’s hold tightens around Tony. 

When Tony starts to whine, Steve breaks the kiss and finds the lube, beginning to coat his fingers full with it. Tony pulls him in for a kiss just as he sticks a finger in, Tony’s soft gasp being swallowed by their kiss. 

“Baby, are you ready?” Steve asks, trying to make sure. No matter how wild or rough he wants to do it, he doesn’t ever want to hurt Tony. 

Tony gives him a soft smile. “Aren’t you ever the boy scout, Steve?” He laughs a bit. “Of course I’m ready, sweetheart. It’s not like I’ll break when it’s you who takes care of me,” Tony replies in a gentle tone, sincerely and truthfully.

Steve feels like his heart could burst out of love and devotion for his husband. He smiles back at Tony, kisses him chastely, and slides himself in’ Tony’s hole. Tony moans at the slight stretch, so Steve lets him get used to the feeling for a short while.

Tony starts to squirm after a while, and that’s when Steve begins to thrust in with a slow pace as he starts to find a steady rhythm. He increases the speed when Tony gets more vocal, and starts to plant kiss after kiss on Tony’s neck.

Soon enough, Tony’s dick is leaking precum and Steve’s nearing close to the edge. After a few fast thrusts, Tony comes with a shout of Steve’s name and Steve follows with a grunt, releasing his seed into Tony as Tony hangs onto him like a limp noodle.

“Hey Tony, you alright, sugar?” Steve asks softly, cupping Tony’s face delicately. Tony looks at him with a smile. “I’m feeling amazing, Steve. I love you,” Tony replies adoringly.

Steve can’t help but mirror Tony’s expression. “I love you too.” Steve laughs, and holds Tony closer. Tony wraps his arms more securely around Steve, and they stay like that for a bit until Tony complains about being sticky.

All that because Steve discovered Tony likes men in military uniform. He’ll take note to use that against Tony sometime.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be kinky but i decided against it. hope u liked it :))


End file.
